


Before Sunrise

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Romance, train, une journée
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn et Rachel dispose d’une journée (train) et d’une nuit pour vivre la plus belle romance de leur vie. Arriveront-elles à se trouver avant que le soleil ne se lève une nouvelle fois ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise

—Attendez, attendez-moi !  
Le cri se répercuta sur le quai et Quinn fit son chemin jusqu’à la porte du wagon. Elle tenait des sacs-valises dans une main et un livre dans l’autre. Le contrôleur siffla à l’instant où la blonde se glissa à l’intérieur du train. Elle faillit s’affaler sur le siège libre à côté d’une petite brune mais préféra mettre un peu d’ordre avant. Quinn s’installa habilement, glissant ses valises dans les espaces prévus avec aisance – notant au passage les bagages surmontés d’une étoile d’or et portant un nom écrit d’une écriture déliée aux grandes boucles arrondies parfaitement avec un sourire – et s’assit pour reprendre sa respiration, soufflant à plusieurs reprises. Elle sentit qu’on la dévisageait, particulièrement la personne à côté d’elle mais la blonde n’y fit pas attention ou du moins, elle feignit le contraire. 

—Bonjour, Quinn Fabray. Est-ce qu’on se connait ? demanda-t-elle à sa voisine dès qu’elle eut calmé les battements de son cœur.  
Se faisant, elle se tourna sur son siège pour asséner un baiser sur chaque joue et plongea ses yeux dans de tendres orbes chocolat. Quinn s’y retrouva attirée instantanément. La petite brune la dévisageait avec stupéfaction mais se ressaisit tout en répondant :

—Rachel Berry et non, pas que je sache.   
La voix mélodieuse et chantante emporta le cœur de Quinn dans un battement affolé et avant qu’elle ait pu se retenir, elle demandait :  
—Et bien Rachel Berry, enchantée, crois-tu en l’amour à première vue ? 

La question les surprit toutes les deux et elles se toisèrent : Quinn n’en revenant pas d’avoir pu dire ça, Rachel incertaine de savoir comment gérer une réponse. La blonde ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour essayer de parler mais rien n’en sortit. Son cerveau ne parvenait plus à lier les mots. Elle recula sous le regard aiguisé de cette étrangère qu’elle venait de rencontrer et devant laquelle la blonde venait déjà de se ridiculiser. Se tournant à nouveau sur son siège, Quinn attrapa le livre qu’elle lisait précédemment sur le quai et tenta de son mieux de cacher son trouble dans la lecture. 

Cela dut marcher car la petite brune, Rachel – Rachel Berry, son nom roule parfaitement sur ma langue, pensa Quinn, j’aime le son de celui-ci – s’absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation de son ipod. Par curiosité, Quinn tendit l’oreille et se rendit compte que la voix de la petite brune sortait des écouteurs. Une chanteuse, s’émerveilla-t-elle dans son esprit. Dès lors, la lecture devint beaucoup plus difficile pour la blonde. Les pages restèrent fixes et son regard ne cessait de dévier vers les feuilles que remplissait sa voisine. Parfois, elle se faisait prendre et rougissait en faisant semblant de retourner à sa lecture, tournant une page frénétiquement même si elle n’avait pas conscience des mots en face d’elle. Si elle avait gardé ses yeux centrés sur Rachel, la blonde aurait vu qu’une rougeur semblable à la sienne s’épanouissait aussi sur le visage de sa voisine. Les deux filles s’ignorèrent la majorité du trajet et cela aurait pu rester ainsi sans l’aplomb incroyable de Rachel Berry.

Rachel remarqua très vite le petit manège de Quinn et il lui devint difficile de se concentrer à son tour sur son travail. Elle partait à Los Angeles enregistrer un album et repassait par New York, après une brève visite à ces deux pères, pour faire le plein de vêtements et embarquer son chat. Malheureusement, il lui restait encore deux chansons à écrire et l’inspiration ne venait pas pour la musique. La petite brune en était irritée, jamais elle ne s’était retrouvée bloquée ainsi et cela ne pouvait pas durer. 

Ayant observé le manège de Quinn, elle ne put s’empêcher d’y prendre goût. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien trop et il faut avouer que voir la jolie blonde rougir et devenir toute timide dès qu’on la surprenait était particulièrement divertissant. Après tout, elles en avaient pour quelques heures de voyage. Une petite discussion ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Rachel aurait bien le temps de travailler par la suite, dans l’avion ou dans son appartement. Elle releva rapidement le regard et posa son attention sur sa voisine. 

Bien entendu, Rachel surprit Quinn la détaillant. Aussitôt, la blonde baissa le regard et rougit. Le spectacle enchanta Rachel qui se surprit à rire intérieurement. Elle prenait bien trop de plaisir à torturer cette jolie inconnue. Bien décidée à suivre le plan qu’elle venait de mettre au point, Rachel déposa ses partitions sur la tablette en face d’elle et enleva ses écouteurs. La petite brune se pencha vers sa voisine et s’appuya presque contre son épaule, approchant sa bouche du magnifique visage.   
— Quand on prétend lire, le mieux est de tourner les pages, souffla-t-elle à l’oreille de sa voisine.

Quinn ne sut pas très bien comment réagir. Son corps la trahit : elle avala difficilement sa salive, sa respiration s’accéléra. Le souffle de la petite brune sur son cou nu lui renvoyait d’étranges sensations. L’effet fut … intéressant à vivre, tout en étant impossible à transmettre en mot. Et pourtant les mots, Quinn savait de quoi elle parlait. Ecrivain dans l’âme, elle les maniait depuis qu’elle avait appris à lire. Au scrabble, personne ne voulait plus jouer avec elle et la plupart des éditions en ligne sur internet ne comprenaient pas les mots qu’elle utilisait. Les mots venaient aisément pour la blonde quand elle devait s’exprimer mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Quinn ne sut que répondre.

Le silence qui se prolongeait attrista Rachel qui pensa à un rejet et celle-ci se recula pour s’asseoir à nouveau sur son siège. Elle alla reprendre ses écouteurs quand une main pâle apparut brusquement pour s’emparer des siennes. Quinn avait compris qu’elle tenait là une chance et qu’il lui fallait la saisir … Elle sourit doucement et fut heureuse de voir Rachel avoir quelques difficultés face à ce sourire charmeur. Sa voix chaude bien qu’un peu rauque répondit enfin au reproche :  
—Parfois, on n’est tout simplement pas prêt à tourner la page.

\---

— New York dans dix minutes, dix minutes New York.   
A ce son, Rachel se releva et hésita. Son impulsivité l’emporta et elle débita rapidement :  
— je ne suis que de passage dans cette ville mais j’y possède un appartement, veux-tu te joindre à moi pour la nuit, pour m’aider à passer le temps ?  
La réponse fusa, sans hésitation, sûre de l’expérience récente. Quinn ne baissa pas le regard. Au contraire, elle se mit debout et remonta de la main le visage de Rachel pour que leurs yeux se croisent.   
— J’en serai honorée et je me dirigerais vers Yale plus tard.


End file.
